


Party Surprise

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: it's a surprise party actually...





	

Title: Party Suprise  
Fandom, Pairing: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano, Asami/Takaba  
Rating: NC-17 (MA)  
Usual warnings and disclaimer apply  
Note: written for Takaba’s birthday, beware of OOCness  
Beta: No, sorry *is sheepish* 

Originally posted in LJ on 4 May 2005

 

Takaba scowled when Yoshida covered his eyes with a piece of black cloth.

“What are you doing?” he demanded as Yoshida tied the cloth at the back of his head.

“It’s going to be a surprise party,” Kou answered. “You’ll like it.”

“I hate it already,” said Takaba, but not whole-heartedly. He knew his friends were making fun of him, but it was not likely they were going to hurt him. After all, it was his birthday, and if his friends decided to be good and threw a surprise party for him, he should be grateful, shouldn’t he? Especially because he had nothing else to do at home, other than playing computer games and checking his camera.

Yoshida led him to the car. Takaba sat at the backseat with Kou, and a few minutes later, the car moved.

In the total darkness, Takaba tried to guess where they were going. It was obvious that his ears could not be used to pick up noises from outside the car, as loud J-rock songs blasted from the loud-speakers; deafening him. He tried to use his sense of direction, however Kou, Takato and Yoshida took turn talking to him, in loud voices, that after two turns, Takaba lost it.

They drove for quiet a while, and Takaba managed to count that at least they had heard about fifteen songs before Yoshida finally stopped the car. That meant: about forty five minutes drive, which also meant that they were at the other side of the city from his apartment.

Takato helped him out, and only until Yoshida and Kou stood around them, that Takato dramatically took the black cloth off.

Takaba gasped, not believing what his eyes was staring at.

In front of him, the signboard of Club Sion was blinking like an invitation to enter the Hell.

No wonder Yoshida told him to dress his best. Still, Takaba could not say that he was utterly happy to celebrate his birthday in this place.

“What the…” Takaba opened his mouth to mutter his thought, but Yoshida proudly cut in, ”We decided that you deserve the best. And what was better than Club Sion to have a drink for your birthday? We’re lucky because I know someone who could give us access to this place. It’s members only, you know.”

“You can’t afford it!” Takaba blurted, giving a reason while steeling himself not to turn around and run away. His heartbeat was racing, and he could not stop quietly praying: let Asami not be here, let Asami not be here, let Asami not be here… Takaba did not want Asami to catch him while he was with his friends, knowing very well that if that happened, Asami would do something very bad to him and he did not want his friends to know, or see.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re paying,” Kou tugged him to move forward. “Let’s go. Yoshida even managed to reserve a table for us.”

Takaba followed his friends stiffly, eyes glancing around, scanning his surroundings. Asami’s bodyguards were everywhere and, although they did not show any indications that they recognized him; that still made him more uncomfortable.

However, as he stepped inside the club, his mood improved. He had been here quite often, in his pursuit of Asami, yet he never got bored. Everything in Club Sion was the best, that was how it earned its popularity. Starting from the interior design, which was very nice, tasteful and elegant, accentuated by soft jazzy music playing at the background. The staffs were prompt, well-trained and extremely polite. Even the patrons were only the best people, not only coming from Tokyo, but also from different part of the world. To be there was heaven. 

A pretty girl at the reception desk greeted them politely, and upon finding out that they had a reserved table, quickly ushered them to the said place. They got one by the window, overlooking a beautiful back-garden, and Takaba finally dropped his alertness and relaxed.

A waiter took their order, and Takaba decided to be a bit fancy and chose a cocktail he had never heard the name of before. They chatted about unimportant things while waiting for the waiter to come back. Which was rather quick.

Once they got their drinks, Yoshida stood up and lifted his, beaming, ”Cheers! Happy birthday, Akihito.”

His friends followed suit, including Takaba, and they toasted, yelling, ”To long life and good health” in unison, before gulping down their drinks down the throats.

Takaba grinned smugly. Man, even the drink tasted different in Club Sion.

As they sat back down, the waiter approached them. He had a tray with a bottle of vodka and four low glasses on it.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but, is it the birthday of one of you?” he asked.

“Yes, yes,” Takato quickly answered before Takaba could say anything. “It’s our friend’s birthday, Akihito.”

“Ah, Akihito-san,” the waiter bowed. “Many happy returns. And on behalf of the management of Club Sion, let me present this gift to you.” He put the vodka and the glasses on the table.

Takaba looked at the waiter in disbelief, startled. So did his friends. They looked at each other, until Yoshida took the initiative. “Ah, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. We really didn’t expect it. Thankyou. Please forward our thanks to the management.”

“Certainly, sir,” the waiter nodded. “Enjoy the gift. And your previous order is on the house.”

This time, the four of them stood up and bowed their thanks to the waiter, who bowed back as politely.

“Man, that’s cool,” said Yoshida, grabbing the bottle as soon as the waiter turned around and left them. 

Takaba squinted his eyes, suspiciously staring at the bottle. He wondered if there was any string attached to it. However, he had not seen Asami so far. Sure there were his bodyguards outside, but that did not mean that Asami was here. The bodyguards were always there, as they simply kept watch of this place.

“Now, let’s see who can drink the most,” Yoshida poured the vodka into the glasses.

“Akihito!!!” mocked Takato and Kou altogether. Takaba scowled at them, not slightly happy being reminded of the New Year’s incident where he drank too much.

But the vodka tasted wonderful. It was not like any other vodka Takaba ever tasted in his life. One glass became two, then three, then four, and Takaba decided that he could take more, if there were more bottles. He felt very good, he wanted to fly to the clouds.

“Let’s order another bottle,” suggested Kou, who was blushing madly from too much alcohol already.

“Yeah, why not?” agreed Yoshida. “Our previous drinks are on the house anyway.”

Takaba was beyond speaking. He could not stop giggling and he felt his face was on fire.

A bottle of bourbon arrived in no time, and Yoshida topped their glasses again. And as quickly the bottle had arrived, it disappeared down their stomach.

“I think we should stop,” murmured Kou after they finished the bottle. His left cheek was plastered on the table. “I feel dizzy.”

“Yeah,” said Takato. “And we have just humiliated ourselves for getting drunk here.” And he giggled uncontrollably.

Yoshida lifted his hand to call the waiter. A waiter came before Takaba could blink, ad he put a bottle of something on the table.

“What’s that?” asked Yoshida, pointing at the bottle.

“Crème de menthe,” said the waiter. “Courtesy of our director.”

Takaba blinked, trying to register the word ‘director’ into his brain.

“I was gonna ask for the bill,” snapped Yoshida.

“Oh, everything is on the house, I’ve been told,” said the waiter. He bowed and said, “Please enjoy.” And left.

“Please enjoy,” Takato repeated the words in a mocking tone, his hand reached for the bottle. “What kind of drink is crème de menthe?”

Whatever it was, like the other drinks, it was divided into the glasses and quickly thrown down their throats.

Three glasses later, Takaba flew high to the sky.

He felt so good.

So hot.

Nice.

Hard.

And he wanted to come. So badly. But something was preventing him. Something around the base of his erection.

Oh gods, he was having an erection. How could he…

Slowly Takaba fluttered his eyes open. For some moments, everything in front of him came in a blur, but as he blinked again, again, things started to take shape.

Of Asami’s face.

Takaba’s eyelids flung open completely, and in shocked he stared into Asami’s eyes. Takaba tried to move, however, he quickly realized that he was tied up above his head. He pouted.

Meanwhile, Asami was smiling down at him, a mocking smile. His hand was toying with Takaba’s erection, sliding his fingers slowly up and down the slick, hard flesh, triggering pleasure, creating bliss, threatening an orgasm of the year. He was hovering above Takaba, bracing with one elbow, and still in his business clothes minus the jacket and tie as he used the latter to tie Takaba’s hands. And Takaba was completely naked like a newborn baby.

“What the… AAAH… AAAAHHHH!!!” Takaba groaned sharply, arching his back as sharp, as Asami picked up the pace of his hand. Takaba felt cramps all over his arms; he knew that he’d been tied up like that for quite sometime now.

“Glad you finally come back,” Asami murmured in his ear, brushing soft lips along Takaba’s earlobe, sending shiver down Takaba’s spine. That was when Takaba felt the head of Asami’s erection pushing against the cleft between his butt. “I really hate it to fuck you when you’re drunk.”

Without warning, Asami thrust inside Takaba, all at once in one languish but hard stroke, right to the hilt.

Takaba screamed at the top of his lungs.

After that, everything was down to a blur again as Asami fucked him hard and fast, not giving Takaba time to think clearly. Not that Takaba still had the ability anyway. All Takaba could do was moaning, whimpering, shoving his hips up to meet Asami’s thrust and begging at Asami to let him come.

It took forever, and just when Takaba thought he could not take it any longer, Asami slid his fingers down and touch that thing that kept Takaba from coming. Takaba heard a crisp clicking sound, followed by Asami sliding that thing up his erection, passing the head, and tossing it away. However, before Takaba could distract his brain by wondering what was that thing, Asami had wrapped his fingers around Takaba’s erection again, and resumed stroking him as he pounded harder into Takaba.

Orgasm was indescribable. Takaba flew so high in pure bliss, holding his breath, spurting warm fluids which splashed all over his chest, before slamming down to the bed again. Takaba had not had the chance to calm down when Asami ejaculated, and this time, Takaba screamed.

That was intense. That took Takaba’s breath away, numbing all his senses. Takaba lay still as Asami pulled out, whispering, “Happy birthday, Takaba.”

Takaba blinked, clearing his mind. He figured it out.

“Those drinks,” he blurted. “That’s your doing, wasn’t that?!”

Asami took time to tuck his cock back into his pants, zipped it up and tidied his shirt, then slipping a cigarette between his lips, lighting it, taking a deep drag, and blowing smoke rings before saying, “But of course, Takaba. If you’re a businessman like me, you’ll learn how to use your enemy’s weakness for your advantages.”

Takaba scowled, and tugged on his bound. “Let me go.”

Asami sat at the edge of the bed and leaned close to Takaba’s face. “Only if you promise to be good,” he murmured, his hand touched Takaba’s genitals again. 

“Why should I be good?” blurted Takaba.

“Because I have another gift for you.” Now Asami toyed with Takaba’s pubes.

“I don’t want your gifts.”

Asami grinned. “Too bad. You have no choice.” He got up and went to his jacket, fishing something out from the pocket.

Takaba did not get a good look of what it was. He only saw something gleaming in the light. Asami sat down again at the edge of the bed, and put something around Takaba’s neck.

A leather collar.

“You bastard!” Takaba hissed. “I’m not a dog.”

“No, you’re not. But you must be grateful.” Asami touched the center part of the leather with fingertips carefully. “Because these are diamonds. If you ever run out of money, you can simply sell this for a fortune.” 

Asami ended his works with a smirk, and again, without giving Takaba a chance to register his words, he leaned down to kiss Takaba hard on the mouth.

* * * * *

~end


End file.
